Meet the Comeaus
All this has happened before, and it will all happen again. But this time, it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. That corner house over there is the home of the Comeau family, and Flynn Rider chose this particular house because there were people and animals here who believed in him. There was Mrs. Comeau. In the bathroom of the corner house, there was a Coronian woman with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a purple dress and matching pumps. Her name was Queen Aurelia. And she was busy fixing her hair in front of the mirror for a ball. "Malcolm dear, do hurry," Aurelia called out. "We mustn't be late for the party, you know." Mrs. Comeau believed that Flynn Rider was the spirit of youth. But Mr. Comeau... In the bedroom, there was a Coronian man with brown hair, mustache, and beard, and blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with puffy sleeves, gold pants, and brown boots. His name was King Malcolm, Queen Aurelia's husband. And he was looking for his gold cuffs through some drawers. "Aurelia, unless I find my cuffs, we don't go to the party," Malcolm called back. "And if we don't go to the party, we can never show our faces in the kingdom again. And if we can never--" Unfortunately, he got cut off by bumping his head on the open top drawer. "OUCH!" cried Malcolm, as he hopped around, holding his head. Well, Mr. Comeau was a practical man. The animal boys, however, Tod and Copper, who were Malcolm and Aurelia's adoptive sons, believed Flynn Rider was a real person and made him the hero of all their nursery games. In the nursery, we see two shadows fighting each other with a toy scepter and a toy sword. One has a toy scepter in its left paw and a hanger in its right while the other has a toy sword in its right paw. One of the shadows belonged to a 4-in-a-half-year-old fox cub with orange fur, a black nose, a bushy tail with a white tip, a white underbelly, brown paws, black tips on his ears, and hazel eyes, wearing green footy pajamas with snaps, green glasses, and a black top hat with a white skull with crossbones. His name was Tod, Aurelia and Malcolm's adoptive son. And he was the one with the hanger in his right paw and the scepter in his left. The other shadow belonged to a 2-in-a-half-year-old hound puppy with golden fur, brown ears, and blue eyes, wearing yellow footy pajamas with snaps. His name was Copper, Tod's little brother and Malcolm and Aurelia's other adoptive son. And he was the one with the sword in his right hand. "Blast you, Flynn Rider!" Tod said in a scary voice. Copper bonked his brother on the head twice with his sword. "Take that!" he cried. Then he and Tod blocked their toy scepter and toy sword together. "Give up, Dr. Facilier?" he smirked, "Give up?" "Never!" called Tod. Then he opened a drawer that was underneath Copper's pajama-clad feet with the hanger, and he fell in as Tod yelled, "I'll teach you to cut off me hand!" Just about then, an 18-year-old girl with golden blonde hair and green eyes walked in. She was wearing was wearing a long-sleeved lavender pajama top with a golden sun on it and matching pants. She is also barefoot. Her name was Rapunzel, Malcolm and Aurelia's daughter and Tod and Copper's adoptive big sister. She was also carrying a jug. "Oh no, Tod," Rapunzel giggled. "It was the left hand." "Oh, yes. Thank you, Rapunzel." said Tod, as he switched the hanger from his right paw to his left and the scepter from his left paw to his right. Rapunzel, the eldest, not only believed. She was the supreme authority on Flynn Rider and all his marvelous adventures. While Rapunzel was in the hallway, she sighed as she talked to four figures, "Oh, Pascal, Donald, Jose, Panchito. Must we always take that nasty tonic?" "Yes, mi querida, you have to." said a voice with a Mexican accent. The figures walked out to reveal a green chameleon named Pascal, a duck with a yellow bill and webbed-feet, wearing a blue hat and sailor suit with a black bowtie, white lining, and four white buttons named Donald Duck, a green parrot with a yellow beak and feet, wearing a yellow suit, straw boater hat, and a black bowtie holding an umbrella named Jose Carioca, and a red rooster with a yellow beak and feet, wearing a red vest, grey gloves, and a brown belt carrying two pistols named Panchito. Donald was carrying a tray of three spoons and a bottle of tonic for Rapunzel, Tod, and Copper. Pascal, Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and Panchito, the butlers, being a chameleon, a duck, a parrot, and a rooster, kept their opinions to themselves. "We do not!" Donald insisted after he, Pascal, Jose, and Panchito walked over a pillow. And they viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. Donald put the tray on a small table. Then he, Pascal, Jose, and Panchito went over to the pillow to pick it up while Tod and Copper were still playing. "Take that!" Copper called. Tod and Copper played around, hopping around the beds. "Insolent boy, I'll zap you with magic!" Tod yelled. Pascal went to the bed, placed the pillow there, and fixed up the sheets and blanket up. "And I'll cut you to pieces! Aha!" Copper called. As he hit Tod, the fox cub yelped in pain. "Ouch! Careful, Copper, my glasses!" "I'm sorry, Tod." Copper said. Then Pascal picked up two blocks and went with Donald, Jose, and Panchito to the other blocks. Tod and Copper hopped back to the bed, messing it up again. "Ah! You'll never leave this ship alive!" Tod shouted. So both of them bounced up and down as the pillow fell off again. "Oh yes, I will," Copper shouted back. "Take that!" When Pascal placed the ABC on the top, he, Donald, Jose, and Panchito quickly turned as they realized that Pascal had made a mistake. He got them to BAC. "Oops," said Jose. "He got A and B backwards." So Pascal took the A block, moved the B block, and placed it to the first. He and the others smiled and walked to the tonic for the kids. "Scuttle me bones, boy! I'll slit your gizzard!" Tod yelled, as he stabbed as his wooden scepter. It ripped through the sheets. Then Donald poured on the spoons. "Oh, no, you won't," Copper cried. "Back! Back! Back, you villain!" As they moved through the sheets, he pushed his wooden sword against Tod's scepter. "Insolent pup!" Tod snarled. Donald heard that as he turned, only to get the tonic on his hand. He put it down. "Wicked witch doctor!" Copper cried. "Aha! I got you!" Tod shouted. "You didn't either. You never touched me!" Copper smirked. When Donald licked it off, he was grossed out by the taste. "Oooh!" Donald grimaced, "This tonic does taste nasty." "Take that! And that! And that!" When Copper thrust his sword at Tod, he got it under his arm as if he made it look like he got him. Pretending he was dead, Tod placed a paw over his chest, groaned a fake death groan, and collapsed to the floor. That's when Malcolm came into the nursery. "Boys, boys. Less noise, please." Malcolm said, without looking where he was going. He knocked the blocks down as Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito heard that, and they had to get them back together as they frowned in annoyance. Tod saw him. "Oh, hello, dad." he said in a normal voice. But Copper was still playing. "You old bilge rat!" Copper cried out. Then Malcolm heard that and was insulted. "Wha- wha-what? Now see here, Copper!" "Oh, not you, dad. You see, he's Flynn Rider." Tod told him. "And Tod's Dr. Facilier." Copper added. "Yes, yes, of course. Er, have you seen my cuffs?" Malcolm asked before he bumped Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito, knocking the blocks down again. "Oh, Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito, for goodness' sake!" Malcolm shouted, walking past the chameleon, duck, parrot, and rooster, "Where are those cuffs?" Donald smashed the last blocks that were standing with his hand. Jose and Panchito laughed at it. "Cuffs, dad?" asked Tod. "Yes. The gold ones." Malcolm answered, still looking around. "Copper, the buried treasure," Tod whispered to his brother. "Where is it?" "I don't know, Tod." Copper said in an innocent way. "The map then… Where's the treasure map?" Tod whispered. "It got lost." Copper said. While Malcolm was looking around Copper's crib, he then spotted something under the blanket, he was shocked as he shouted, "Good heavens! My shirt front!" He grabbed his shirt front. "Hurray! You found it! You found it!" Copper cheered. Malcolm put it on, as he turned. He didn't know that it got chalk all over his shirt front, the one that looked like the lost map. "Yes, so I have. And hereafter..." As then, Copper came and pulled his shirt front "Don't paw me, Copper! This is my last clean..." It was loose as he has saw something shocking and horrifying. He saw a lost map. "No..." He can't say something, only he covered his shirt front shouting, "NO!" Aurelia, now wearing a gold tiara, came in and said, "Malcolm dear, we really must hurry or we'll be late." "Aurelia! Look!" Malcolm said, showing Aurelia his shirt front. Aurelia saw that and was shocked. "Malcolm!" "It's only chalk, daddy." Copper said. "Why, Copper..." Aurelia was about to say something when Tod cut in. "It's not his fault. It's in the story. And Rapunzel said..." Tod said. When Malcolm heard what Tod said, he now knew what was up. "Rapunzel? Story? I might have known." He walked to the door as he called out, "RAPUNZEL?" He crossed his arms and called out even louder. "RAPUNZEL!" Rapunzel heard him, walked in, and asked, "Yes, father?" "Would you kindly expl-" Malcolm was about to say something. But Rapunzel walked by him when she saw the radiance of Aurelia's dress. "Oh, mother! You look simply lovely!" Rapunzel said. "Thank you, dear." Aurelia smiled. Malcolm turned to her in annoyance and said, "Rapunzel..." "Just my old gown made over but it did turn out right. And I-" Aurelia was about to say. "Aurelia, if you don't mind, I'd..." Malcolm said, as Rapunzel turned and saw his shirt front. "Why, father! What have you done to your shirt?" Rapunzel asked. Malcolm couldn't believe what she was saying. "What have I...?" He then turned and screamed in shame. "AAAAAOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" Aurelia walked to him with a damp washcloth "Now, Malcolm, really. It comes right off." She washed off the chalk on his shirt front. "That's no excuse!" He frowned while Rapunzel, Tod, and Copper were putting the toys away. "Rapunzel, haven't I warned you? Stuffing the boys' heads with a lot of silly stories." "Oh, but they aren't!" Rapunzel protested. "I say they are! Doctor Facial features! Flynn Witch doctor!" Malcolm said. "Flynn Rider, father." Rapunzel told him. "Rider, witch doctor," Malcolm shouted, trying to put on collar around his neck. "Poppycock!" "Oh no, father." "Daddy, have you ever-" "You don't understand." The children tried to tell him. "ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK!" Malcolm shouted, finally getting the collar together. "And let me tell you, this ridiculous..." "Now, Malcolm..." Aurelia said, about to put on his purple robe. "Now, Malcolm! Now, Malcolm!" He repeated of what Aurelia said, while Donald, Jose, and Panchito were almost done helping Pascal put the blocks back up. But they stopped to listen. "WELL, 'NOW, MALCOLM' WILL HAVE HIS SAY!" He put it on himself, but he did it hastily. "Please, dear." Aurelia said, adjusting the robe on him. "Aurelia, the child's growing up," As when Pascal picked up two more blocks, he listened very carefully. "It's high time she had a room of her own!" He pointed at the hall as it shocked them all. "Father!" Rapunzel gasped. "Malcolm!" Aurelia gasped. "What?!" Tod gasped. "No!" Copper gasped. Pascal dropped all the blocks while he, Donald, Jose, and Panchito gasped in shock and couldn't believe what they were hearing and what Malcolm was doing. "I mean it! Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery!" he said, as Rapunzel lowered her head in sadness. "And that's my last word on the matter!" He walked away, only to nearly stomp on Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito and tried to get out of the way. Malcolm couldn't move around and was ready to fall. And he was losing his steps! Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito moved away, as they fully stopped. But they nearly knocked the blocks again because Malcolm bumped into them and knocked them down. Now they must move away before it happens. But Pascal stepped the wagon, rolled back, and fell as Malcolm stepped on it and rolled around here. "NO!" And when Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito were rolling by, the wagon made a tear in the rug, and Malcolm was sent flying as he yelled, "NO!" And with a large crash, he fell into the dresser, knocking the toys down. Rapunzel, Tod, Copper, and Aurelia were shocked that Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito were against the wall. As for Malcolm, he was on the floor in pain, and last of the toys fell on his head, the last was the jack-in-the-box, and up popped the jack, as it stood on his head, which made Malcolm mad and annoyed. "Oh!" Rapunzel, Tod, Copper, and Aurelia all said together. Malcolm heard them, and knew that they saw him get hurt, and caring of him. So he closed his eyes and waited for them. But suddenly, they ran past him, which made Malcolm open his widened eyes in shock. As they ran to Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito, but Malcolm. "Poor Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito." They said together again. Malcolm couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Poor Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito?" Now he was very angry as he hopped up on his feet when he stomped up and shouted, "This is the last straw!" He pointed his finger out the door shouting, "OUT! OUT, I SAY!" Donald, Jose, and Panchito were hugging Pascal while Copper was clinging onto Donald's legs. "No, daddy, no!" Copper pleaded. Malcolm grabbed Jose by the legs while he, Jose, and Panchito were still hugging Pascal and shouted, "YES! There'll be no more chameleons, ducks, parrots, or roosters for butlers in this house!" Copper grabbed Donald's legs. But Aurelia stopped him by picking him up as Malcolm was dragging Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito out the room. Copper started to cry as he waved to his friends. "Goodbye, Pascal. Goodbye, Donald. Goodbye, Jose. Goodbye, Panchito." "Goodbye, mi amigo!" Panchito said cheerfully, as he, Pascal, Donald, and Jose waved goodbye back. As Malcolm walked out to the back, he muttered to himself, "Poor Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito. Oh yes, poor Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito. But poor father? Oh, no." He let go of Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito and looked for a rope and three pairs of pajamas, and couldn't find any. "Blast it! Where is that rope and pajamas?" He turned as he saw Pascal holding a rope in his mouth. Donald, Jose, and Panchito, were holding three sets of pajamas. Malcolm walked to them and said, "Oh, thank you." As he was tying the rope to Pascal's neck, Donald, Jose, and Panchito were changing into their pajamas. Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito gave him sad looks. "Aye, caramba!" sighed Panchito. Malcolm saw that and couldn't bear the sight. "Oh, dash it all, you four. D-Don't look at me like that." He walked to the fountain and filled up Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito's dishes. He picked them up and filled them more. "It's nothing personal. It's just that- Well, you're not really butlers at all You're… Well, a chameleon, a duck, a parrot, and a rooster. And the children aren't baby chameleons, ducklings, baby parrots, or chicks, they're a human, a fox cub, and a puppy." He placed the water dish near Pascal, the bread dish near Donald, the cracker dish near Jose, and the Mexican food dish near Panchito. "And sooner or later, Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito, humans, fox cubs, and puppies have to grow up." He pet Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito's heads. Inside the house, the kids are in their beds, as Aurelia knew that Malcolm didn't mean to do that to Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito. Rapunzel looked depressed. "But mother, I don't want to grow up." she pleaded. "Now dear," Aurelia said, as she kissed her on the forehead and covered her up with a purple blanket. "Don't worry about it anymore tonight." "He called Flynn Rider 'absolute poppycock'." Tod said to himself after what his dad had said. "I'm sure he didn't mean it, Tod," Aurelia said, as she removed the glasses from his eyes and top hat from his head. "Father was just upset." As for Copper, he had tears running down his cheeks. "Poor Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito," he sniffled. "out there all alone." "No more tears, Copper. It's a warm night. They'll be all right." Aurelia said, as she covered him up with a baby blue blanket, kissed his forehead, and left. Then Copper remembered something. "Mommy?" he asked. Aurelia turned around and asked, "What is it, dear?" "Buried treasure." Copper had the cuffs that Malcolm was looking for, and he gave them to Aurelia. "Now, children, don't judge your father too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much." She walked to the window door, and was about to lock it up. But Rapunzel stopped her as she said, "Oh don't lock it, mother. He might come back." "He?" Aurelia asked in a puzzled way. "Yes, Flynn Rider. You see, I found something that belongs to him." Rapunzel said, as she lay down. "Oh, and what's that?" asked Aurelia. She yawned and said, "His shadow." "Shadow?" Aurelia asked, very surprised. "Mm-hmm. Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito had it, but I-I took it away." Rapunzel said, as she drifted off to sleep. "Oh? Yes, of course. Good night, dear." Aurelia said, as she turned off the light, walked out, and left for the party. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan parodies